The Ultimate Flora and Helia Fanfic
by Christinatherusher
Summary: It's Flora and Helia's big day, but a certain someone named Krystal stands in the way. The Winx go into battle will Krystal finally be defeated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Switch

Today is the day of Flora and Helia's wedding at the Linphean palace. Everyone was rushing around and getting everything done. Flora was extremely nervous so she decided to take a walk to calm herself.

While Flora was outside she spotted Krystal. "Krystal what are you doing here?"Asked Flora. "I'm just coming to take what belongs to me," She said. Understanding what she meant, Flora got mad and transformed. Winx Bloomix! Before Flora could do anything Krystal threw a powerful energy ball at her and she fell to the ground.

The others then heard screaming and came to see what happened. Krystal quickly used her disguise powers. Krystal then looked like Flora and Flora looked like Krystal. Krystal then made cage and threw Flora in it. The cage could only be destroyed with powerful magic. Krystal then put tape over Flora's mouth. The others then arrived.

Even though Krystal was standing in front of them no one knew because she looked like Flora. "What's happened here?" Asked Musa. "It's just Krystal up to her old dirty tricks again, but I took care of her," said Krystal disguised as Flora. "I just knew she was going to try something today," said Stella. "What are w waiting here for it's almost the wedding,"Exclaimed "Flora".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The "Wedding"

We are now in the dressing room and it is about ten minutes until the wedding. Krystal was on cloud nine because she was getting married to Helia, and this time no one tried to stop her. And Krystal anyway had thought why Helia wanted to marry that nature freak in the first place when she obviously was the whole package and Flora was just a stupid tree hugger.

Flora's parents started approaching Krystal. "Oh honey you look so beautiful, I can remember the days when you were just a baby and now here you are all ready for your wedding," said Rose(Flora's mother). Oh just shut up already, I hardly even know, let's just get this thing over with and then Helia will finally be mine," thought Krystal. "Honey it's time," said Flora's dad. Finally, my paradise with Helia shall begin thought Helia.

Flora's mother had gone to take her seat and the bride's maids(the Winx Club) have already walked down the aisle with their partners. And now it was the brides time to shine. The Linphean traditional bridal march started playing and Krystal hooked her arm to Flora's father and started walking down the aisle and the minute he caught site of her he was astounded, but the only problem was, that wasn't the real Flora.

When they reached the end of the aisle Flora's father handed "her" over to Helia and went to sit down. They both turned to face each other and smiled. The ceremony itself lasted quite long and in Krystal's opinion it was taking forever and she wanted to seal the deal already. Eventually it came to the part Krystal had been waiting for, the end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Helia you may kiss your bride," said the person saying the ceremony. Helia then lifted the veil and leaned in to give her a kiss. Just as they kissed someone burst threw the doors, and it was "Krystal". "Stop this wedding!" she screamed. Helia started getting mad. She was trying to explain what had happened. "Don't listen to her honey, she is just trying to break us up like usual," said "Flora". "You have crossed me for the last time, guards lock her up in the dungeon!" screamed Helia. They did as they were told. "Now where were?" said Helia. Oh I know, he then leaned in and gave her another kiss and then it was off to the reception.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shocking News to all

The wedding car pulled up at the reception venue and when they got out they were greeted by their family and friends. When inside people started making toasts. "Flora" was the first to make a toast. "I propose a toast to Helia and I may we have a long and happy life together" The sound of clinking glasses were made as everyone joined in.

Time to reveal, thought "Flora". "Everyone I have a surprise," cackled "Flora". "Transfer Identities," chanted Flora. Suddenly she turned back to her normal self. Everyone aroused in shock because of what they saw. "Wait, Krystal how did you escape that dungeon, there are guards there 24/7," said Helia. "Oh Helia, I was never in that dungeon at all," said a laughing Krystal.

Everyone was then really confused. Krystal was annoyed that she had to explain everything. "I switched identities with Flora this morning and then I knocked her lights out and put her a cage, so then everyone thought I was Flora, even though on the marriage certificate it states that you married Flora Linphea, my signature is on it, so legally it means I am married to you," said Krystal. "So that means Flora is in the dungeon," said Helia. "Yes, and there's nothing you can do about us being married because in order for us to get divorced both of us have to sign the divorce papers and I am not signing anything," said Krystal.

"I need to go and get Flora, and Krystal we will get divorced," said Helia. He then was angry with himself for not noticing this sooner and then ran off to the castle, hoping Flora would still forgive him after what he did. Meanwhile at the reception Krystal was calling someone on her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Apologies and more Surprises

At the castle the guards were confused because Krystal was not in the dungeon anymore. Flora then noticed that she was back to her normal self and was about to explain to the guards what happened so that they can release her, but then Helia ran in. Helia then ordered the guards to release Flora immediately, and they obeyed their orders. The guards then left to let the two be alone.

"Helia I love you, but you can spend the rest of your life with Krystal if you really want to," said Flora. Helia then leant in and gave Flora the kiss of a lifetime. "Don't go making these crazy accusations, that I want to spend the rest of my life with Krystal, when you are my life and more," said Helia. Flora was about to protest what Helia had just said when she felt Helia's lips touching hers. "Let's go and get that witch out of our lives for good," said Flora. "That's the Flora I know," said Helia. He then gave Flora another kiss.

Suddenly the guards ran in and ruined the perfect moment and Helia looked annoyed. "Sorry to interrupt but I have important news," said one guard. "And that may be?" said Flora and Helia obviously annoyed. "Krystal's parents are in cahoots with this whole thing and when you mentioned a divorce she got angry and called her parents and now they are having a fight to the death with Flora's parents and if Flora's parents win the divorce shall commence, but if they somehow lose the divorce is called off and Helia stays with Krystal," said the other guard. "Wait this is bogus, we need to stop this right away" said an angry Helia. "And my parents are actually fighting?" asked Flora. "They said they would fight if it meant happiness for their daughter," said the guard. "And no one else tried to stop this fight," said Helia. "They were put under a spell, so they couldn't do anything," said the other guard.

Flora and Helia then ran out of the palace with lightning speed to stop something that could end someone's life in a tragic way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flora's injuries and Krystal's disappearance

An intense fight was already taking place at the reception venue. Both Krystal and Flora's parents had minor injuries, but a whole load of destruction had taken place. Flora's parents had suggested they take the fight outside to avoid lots of damage and a huge bill, but Krystal's parents ignored the request because they just wanted to get this fight over and done with. Amanda, Krystal's mother (not real mother in show) was about to launch a powerful attack on Rose, Flora's mother when Flora and Helia came running in and started shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Stop this madness," they both screamed in unison. "Oh let me think, there is nothing you can do to stop this fight because you are all puny, and can't leave a scratch on me, my husband or my daughter," said Amanda. "Mummy, Daddy, let's just leave Flora's parents alone and stop the fight... But she was quickly interrupted. "Are you out of your mind?" screamed Krystal's parents. You didn't even let me finish, with Flora's parents out of the picture we will still have to deal with little miss Flora over there, so let's just eradicate her instead," said Krystal.

Krystal's parents wasted no time in agreeing and formed humongous energy balls in their hands. They then launched them at Flora. Helia then ran in the way, but Flora inflicted most of the damage, but his injuries were just as bad. "Ah, as simple as that we should have done that from the start, bye-bye Flora and hello Helia," said Krystal. Krystal was so excited she accidentally undid the spell on everyone. All the Winx ran up to Flora to make sure she was alright. "We need to get her to a hospital right away," said Ms Faragonda. She then took Flora in her arms and made a teleportation spell and she told Helia that he should come as well because of his wounds, but just before the teleportation Krystal grabbed Helia and only Flora and Ms Faragonda were transported. "What the hell was that for?" said Helia. "You'll see," said Krystal.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the room and Krystal and Helia disappeared and all that was left was a note.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The hunt for Krystal

Everyone was now even angrier with Krystal. "A note, what is with the note," Stella asked Krystal's parents. "This was not part of the plan, we just knew about the fight and nothing more," said Xavier, Krystal's dad. Bloom then picked up the note and started to read it aloud for everyone to hear.

Where we are is not very far, in this place there are powers of storms, darkness, ice and it is here where encounter your first enemies. "Isn't it obvious that we have to go pay a visit to the Trix," said Stella. Everyone looked at Stella in amazement. "I never would have guessed that you of people would have figured that out," said a laughing Riven. That earned him a death glare from Musa and punch in the face from Brandon. "If you got to know Stella better you would know that she does have a brain," said Brandon. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" said Stella.

Suddenly everyone was hushed by a loud shout. "Stop arguing, we need to save Helia, Winx and Specialists go and find Helia and Krystal, me, my husband and Helia's parents will go and see how Flora is in the hospital," said Rose. They all felt foolish for fighting when their friend was in danger. The Winx and Specialist then went to go and get the Red Fountain ship (they were still allowed to use it even though they were out of school) and went to the Trix hideout.

Meanwhile at the hospital Flora and Helia's parents were in the waiting room waiting to hear about Flora's condition. "Sorry we had no idea this was going to happen, we would have never wanted anything to happen to our future daughter in law," said Helix, Helia's dad. "Its fine," said Rose but was interrupted by the doctor. "How is she?" asked Reed (Flora's dad) "She will be fine after a few days, her wounds are just a bit bad, she just needs rest and she will be up and about in no time but she will be out for a few hours so don't worry," said the doctor. "Thank you doctor," said Rose.

Meanwhile in the ship: "It never took this long before to get to the Trix hideout before," moaned Stella. "We're here now," said an annoyed Timmy. They then got out of the ship and saw the Trix approaching. The Winx then got into a fighting stance. "Where are Krystal and Helia," said Aisha. "We don't want to fight but Krystal just left and she left us this to give to you," said Icy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Krystal's getaway and the Winx in annoyance

The Winx were now very angry with Krystal because she kept on leaving notes it was almost like she was on some getaway. "Another note, that slime won't get away this time, what does the note say?" asked Tecna. Roy then read the note aloud. If you are reading you have just missed me, toodaloo, I'm amongst the fairies in a place you are all familiar with if you are still looking for me. "Is Krystal scared of us or something because she keeps on running away, but it's also like she wants us to find her because she's making all the clues so easy, let's go to Alfea," said Sky. "There must a logical explanation why she is doing this but I can't quite figure it out yet," thought Tecna.

Meanwhile at the hospital: Flora had woken up now, and she and Helia's parents were now visiting her. "Where are Helia, and the others?" asked Flora. "Unfortunately, Krystal disappeared and she took Helia with her, don't worry Helia didn't choose to go, Krystal just grabbed him and disappeared," said Amelia (Helia's mom). "That wicked snake has probably wrapped her fingers around my man," said an angry Flora. "Don't think like that, anyway Helia would never fall for someone like her, he loves you and only you, otherwise he wouldn't want to marry you," said Reed.

Meanwhile the others had just landed at Alfea. "This place brings back so much memories,' said Bloom. "Let's just get this thing over with, I'm exhausted," said Riven. The couples then split up in search of Krystal because Alfea was a big school and none of them were hoping to find a note. All of them were searching high and low. Tecna and Timmy were in the library searching for clues. "Tec look at this," Timmy asked his fiancé. Over the years Timmy and Tecna, the shyest couple of them all had grown seemingly close to one another. Last month Timmy had popped the question to Tecna and of course she said yes. What is it Timmy? Timmy then showed her a book on Linphean History that was sitting open on the table. There was a picture of the Linphean Garden Maze just outside the palace of Linphea. There was a piece of paper next to the book with an arrow on it that pointed to the picture and under the arrow it said the final destination, you will find me here, Krystal. Tecna then texted the others and they went back to Linphea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A wild goose chase, the truth is revealed, anger arouses amongst the Winx

The gang was now on their way to Linphea. Stella was getting annoyed. "Back to Linphea where we had started," moaned Stella. "Stop moaning Stella, there must be a logical explanation why Krystal has gone back to Linphea," said Timmy. Linphea palace then came into view and they landed. Everyone then ran to the maze. They were all ready for the fight of their life with Krystal. "Let's look in the middle of the maze, nobody steals my friend's man and then injures her and gets away with it," said an angry Aisha. The maze was big, but after many twists and turns they all made it to the middle. When they got there nobody was there and there was no note.

"Krystal stop playing the fool with us you said this was the last destination," said an annoyed Roy. Suddenly a bird flew down, dropped an envelope and went away. On the envelope the words from Krystal was written. Bloom then ripped the envelope open in anger. She then read the note and fell to the ground. "Oh no, we need to go now," said Bloom. The others didn't know what was going on so. Since Bloom was too in shock to read it aloud to the others, Sky picked it up and read it aloud. You are all a bunch of brainless fools. I never went to any of those destinations at all, it was just a diversion. I was sending you on a wild goose chase. Now Helia is trapped, and Flora is in the hospital all alone. Bye-bye, I can't keep Flora waiting.

"Brainless fools, look in the mirror sister," said Stella. "Stella! We have more important things to worry about than that, like what Krystal could have already done to Flora," said Riven. "We need to get to that hospital pronto," said Brandon. They then all got into the ship and flew off with lightning speed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Krystal is gone for good and everything comes to an end

(At the hospital)

Flora is awake and is busy reading her favourite book, but then a disturbance is brought about to her peace. Krystal then comes strolling into the room, like nothing has happened. "Krystal, how did you get in here?" said Flora. "I have my ways with the security guards," said Krystal. "Where is Helia?" screamed Flora. "That is something I know, and you will never find out, now for the show," said Krystal, Krystal then walked up to Flora and started heavily chocking her. Krystal could have just killed her the quick and easy way, but she wanted Flora to die a long and painful death.

Her hour of triumph was then destroyed because the rest of the Winx and their partners (Specialists) arrived and they weren't in a good mood. "Ah gate crashing the party I see, but anyway there is nothing you can do to stop me, you are just puny, plus you cannot transform in a hospital or fight," said Krystal. "We will still defeat you no matter what," growled Aisha. Aisha didn't want to lose Flora now because she was the one Aisha thought of as a sister in the Winx club, so she would do anything in her power to stop Krystal. Flora's face had started to turn blue, and she was trying to hang on to whatever life she had left. The Winx couldn't take it anymore; they ran up to Krystal in outrage, they were willing to fight till the death to save Flora. Suddenly they were stopped by someone who had just come running into the room, it was Helia.

Helia's heart had stopped when he saw Flora's current condition. "Someone call a doctor, I will take care of Krystal," said Helia. Musa who was closest to the door then ran to call a doctor. "Wait how did you get out, those bars of that cell is made of pure electricity," said Krystal. "I used my laser glove to pull me up to the hole in the roof, but back to business, stop doing this to Flora, she doesn't deserve this," said Helia with a tear in his eye. "What can you do?" said Krystal. Helia then pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and stabbed Krystal in the chest. Blood started oozing out of the wound. Krystal then fell to the ground.

"Any last words, Krystal," said Helia. "She first needs to sign this," said Rose. That was Flora's mom and she was holding the divorce papers. "I'm not signing this," said Krystal. Helia then took out the knife again about to stab her again. She then quickly signed the paper. "I love you Helia, I always have," said Krystal. Then she died. Helia then signed the papers and ran to his sweet Flora. She was heavily breathing; it looked like she was also nearing death from the lack of oxygen. "Where the hell is this doctor?" said Helia. "Please hang in there Flo," he said. The doctor then came running in. He was shocked

when he saw the condition his patient was in. He then quickly rigged her up to the oxygen tanks. "Breathe slowly," said the doctor.

After a quite a while the colour started coming back to Flora's face. "Flora don't scare me like that again," said Helia. He then gave her the most passionate kiss ever. The doctor then told Helia and the others that she would be fine. Krystal's parents wanted to lay a charge on Helia for killing Krystal, but they thought the same thing might happen to them so they decided against it. A few months later Flora and Helia got married and they knew for sure that it was the real Flora this time.

The end


End file.
